


Grave Robbing

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [150]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Poverty, Pre series, Running Away, Teenage Sam, grave robbing, kitsunes consume people to survive, minors on their own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grave robbing sucks, but Amy has to eat, so it's really non-negotiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Robbing

**Author's Note:**

> This is another piece from Tumblr.
> 
> Warnings: Amy is a Kitsune. They consume people. The kids do some graverobbing for survival here. They're minors out on their own, in poverty. It's preseries.

Grave-robbing _sucks._ Sam’s been digging graves up for years now to help burn ghosts, and that sucks enough. You spend hours digging, but then you drop the gasoline and the lighter and it goes up in smoke and its done.

This is a little different.

They have to find a recently deceased victim in whatever location they happen to be at. Then they have to wait until the middle of the night, dig up the grave, and then Amy gets into the casket. Sam always turns away, both because he doesn’t want to see and she doesn’t want him to, embarrassed by how she has to eat.

Then they fix it up the best they can. Hopefully the freshly-disturbed dirt won’t look much more freshly-disturbed than it did before they got to work on it. And then they move on.

That’s the important part, and the hardest. Because while they mostly successfully hide their crimes, they can’t take a chance that someone will catch on. And by someone, Sam means Dean and John.

Maybe they forgot about him, forgot entirely about the never good enough kid, but Sam doubts it. He knows what family means, and family means never running away. He’s found that out the hard way before.

They’ve made it seven months now. Sam’s sixteen now, and Amy’s almost seventeen. Sam can do a mediocre fake ID if he tries, but he can’t work miracles. They can maybe pass for eighteen, but it would be close, and it would put more scrutiny on their IDs. So they’re stuck like this, permanently in-between, living in condemned buildings and the occasional exceptionally lax motel, scrounging for cash and bodies, hiding away.

Amy talks about becoming a mortician, latching onto the idea of a steady income and a steady diet. No one would ever know. She’d take what she needed and still do a service for people in exchange.

Sam just wants to be able to get a job. He hasn’t been to school in seven months, hasn’t had the opportunity, hasn’t been anywhere long enough. But he wants to go to college still. 

He’ll have to get good at faked papers, if he wants that. He’ll need transcripts. Records. Everything.

It might just be a pipe dream, and Sam tries not to think about it too hard. Amy needs to go to school because morticians need to be educated, and she needs to eat. Sam needs a job to keep food in his belly and, someday, maybe a real roof over their head.

The one they have right this minute leaks. It’s not exactly unusual.

They make a nest in the driest, most sheltered corner of the condemned house out of their sleeping bags, sweatshirts balled up for pillows. They always sleep like this now, sleeping bags zipped together and pressed together inside. It’s a comfort, more than anything else, and it keeps them together while the world is so entirely unstable around them.

Like this, Sam can forget for just a moment that his family is probably hunting them down with prejudice, that they have no home, no food, no money, that they have to move again tomorrow, that they’ll need to find another grave in a few days, that their prospects aren’t exactly shining. He can forget that.

Because they have each other. They’re safe, they’re free, and they’re together, and that’s just going to have to be enough.


End file.
